To be your everything
by Tinkerbellstar
Summary: Sequel to Amazed: Bra and Goten are together, but not everything goes exactly to plan. What will Bra do when the time comes?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy people. This is the sequel to Amazed, but mainly focuses on the relationship between Bra and Goten, since I've had some requests for that development. This was co-written by my best friend, Kate, a.k.a Bra_chan90. Well…actually she wrote quite a lot of it, and organised it, and pushed me to finish it off and put it into chapters, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

And the general disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z or anything associated. I'm just here to write.

****

****

Chapter 1 

Life was great.

Pan and Trunks had eventually returned from their honeymoon (no one had any idea where they had gone, but, then again, no one really _wanted to know). Their daughter, Tifa, had been born, healthy and very beautiful. Raven hair, big blue eyes, and since she was three-eights Saiyan, a cute little tail (but this had been removed, as it had become a tradition to remove the tails of Saiyan children, no matter how much Vegeta complained)._

Bra and Goten were still together (it was a new record for Goten as far as relationship duration went). Everyone agreed that they were a perfect couple, but something worried Goten. Whereas Pan and Trunks had bonded very quickly, it did not appear that Goten and Bra were getting any closer to bonding. Bra's mind remained a locked room to Goten, and Bra had not even attempted access to Goten's.

Goten tried not to worry too much. Bra was a very different person to Pan, just as he was a very different person to Trunks. Bra simply needed time. And Goten was prepared to wait.

                                    *           *           *           *           *

"Tifa! Tifa-chan! Come to Aunty Bra!" Bra held Tifa. The little partial Saiyan giggled. "She is so CUTE!"

"Yeah, but a real handful," sighed Pan. "Especially since Trunks has gone back to work."

"Well, serves you right for getting married and having a baby so young. That's why I'm waiting."

"There was no use in Trunks and I waiting. We had bonded. So, you and Goten haven't…yet?"

"Haven't what? We haven't bonded, and we haven't had sex. It's no big deal."

"Why not?" Pan asked, hesitantly. She wanted to know, but she was afraid that Bra might get angry at her for being nosy.

But Bra did something Pan did not expect. She sighed sadly, then looked at her feet. "The Saiyan in me is ready, but the human isn't. It's my mother's fault, really. She was always such a flirt…I guess I took after her." Bra looked up at Pan. "Please don't take this the wrong way…but, your life was never like mine. You never had guys worshipping you, constantly asking you out, and all that. I know we made that deal – about not being sluts – and all, but I love the attention. I love flirting – leading guys on, and teasing them. If I bond with Goten, I'll lose that freedom…that's why I'm not ready."

Pan smiled. "I understand. It _would_ be difficult for you to lose all that. I used to envy you for the attention you got, but now I don't. I never realised the complications it might have. 

"I think you should tell Goten. He has a right to know."

Tears welled up in Bra's eyes. "I can't."

"You can't?"

"It will break his heart."

"Bra, you'll break it more if you keep him hanging like this! He needs to know that – although you love him – you aren't quite ready to be life-mates. Promise me you will."

Bra stood up and left the room without another word. Pan knew where she was going – and hoped that she would do the right thing.

                                    *           *           *           *           *

Bra flew quickly to Goten's house, but she wasn't sure if she should tell him she wanted a break yet, she wasn't sure herself really. Bra wasn't sure exactly what she wanted, but she did know the human in her wasn't ready, yet, to be with Goten for life. There was so much more to experience yet, so many more guys in the world, she didn't want to stop flirting, or teasing them. It was fun for her, and part of her persona. Bra the flirt. It was common knowledge. But since she'd started going out with Goten, she'd had to curb that habit, a bit anyway. She loved Goten with all her heart, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy herself.

_I love spending time alone with him, maybe I'll just let today be…just me and him…then I'll tell him…_ Bra thought as she landed outside the Sons house. She stood there for a minute before knocking on the door. She heard someone inside running towards the door, and it opened quickly.

"B-chan! How you doing?" Goten wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Bra couldn't help but put her arms around his neck and kiss him back. After a few minutes, they separated. 

"I'm fine Goten, what's going today?"

"Nothing much, Mum and Dad have gone to town for the day, I think Mum said something about getting some clothes or something. I'm not sure. So I've got the house to myself for the day."

"I'll keep you company then, I've got nothing better to do, and I like spending time with you." Bra smiled and kissed him again. The thought of telling Goten she wanted to be just friends for a while partially slipped away as his tongue explored her mouth. 

"Thanks B-chan, I really appreciate it. I love spending time with you too." Goten pulled her inside and shut the door behind her, then led her to the lounge room. He sat down on the lounge, and Bra sat next to him, draping her legs over his. Goten smiled and gathered her up in his arms. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I dunno? Did you have anything in mind?" Bra could guess, quite correctly, what Goten had in mind. Surprisingly, she was maybe starting to think the same thing. Not that she hadn't thought about it before…hell, she thought about it a lot. She kinda wanted to experience it, and who better than to be her first than the man she loved. But then she stopped…

_Should I be doing this? Aren't I supposed to be telling him I need more time, a time-out, so to speak? Oh man…what am I going to… _Bra's thoughts were interrupted by Goten, who was nuzzling and kissing her neck, sending shivers down her spine. _But do I really want to have a break though, maybe I'm just scared, yeah, that's right. I love him, and I'm ready for anything. _Bra smiled. Maybe she was just confused at the moment, she didn't know exactly what she wanted, but right now, her body was telling her she wanted one thing. Goten. But…her mind was telling her something else.

"You alright B-chan, you looked kind of confused and puzzled." Goten looked into her eyes.

"Um…I don't know if I really want to do this now…I think…maybe…Ummm…I'm not sure…I mean…I don't totally feel ready right at this moment. I'm sorry." Bra hung her head. She knew Goten wanted to, but she had too much on her mind at the moment, and that would totally ruin things. But she just couldn't.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll wait for you. We won't do it till you're ready, ok?" Goten put him arms around her and pulled her to him tightly. "Its not a big deal. No prob." 

"Thankyou…I just can't go though with it at the moment." Bra smiled weakly. Goten stopped for the moment, and then looked at her.

"Are you alright B-chan? You look pre-occupied. Anything troubling you?" He tried to reach into her mind, but the door was firmly and truly locked. _Sigh…I can't even look for a second…there's something wrong…I know it. Why won't she let me see, or at least tell me?_

"I'm fine Goten, just a little tired, I guess." Bra hated lying to Goten, but she just couldn't tell him, especially now. 

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Well, did you just wanna hang around here today, get some movies out, as well as some food, and just…bum around?" Goten hoped she would. Maybe she'd let him know what was bothering her…but at least he'd get to spend some quality time with the girl he loved with all his heart.

"Sure…ok…that's cool." Bra let out a breath of relief. Maybe just spending the day with Goten would make her happier. Just doing nothing, but lounging around the house with_…one of my best friends…_

                                    *           *           *           *           *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****

Bra returned to Capsule Corp. late that afternoon. Pan and Trunks were in the lounge room, kissing on the couch like teenagers (well…they almost are…not much older really). They were staying in Capsule Corp. until their house just outside the main house was built. The house was oddly quiet…and Bra realised that Tifa must either be asleep or with Bulma…or even with Vegeta. He loved his little granddaughter…as much as he loved his own daughter. 

"Pan! Trunks! Can't you save that for another time?" They kissed for another second then they pulled away.

"Sorry Bra, but when you have a kid and your father-in-law decides that he wants to take her to the park…you sorta don't complain and utilize the time well!" Pan smirked.

"But kissing on the sofa, surely if you had time off, you'd be upstairs screwing each others brains out as you used to do oh so much…" Bra shuddered.

"You'd be surprised at the intimacy of just kissing you know." Pan turned back to Trunks. *Hey, I've gotta talk to Bra, go upstairs and I'll wait for you, ok?*

*Sure, I'll be waiting…don't be too long babe.*

*I won't. Love you.*

*Love you too.* And with that, Trunks got up and walked upstairs. Pan turned to Bra.

"So…did you go over there?" Bra nodded. "And did you tell him…or talk to him?"

"Ummm…I couldn't…" 

"Bra…you were supposed to tell him…the longer you wait, the harder it's going to get." Pan motioned for her best friend to sit down next to her. Bra sat down and Pan put her arm around her. "Are you ok?"

"I was going to…but I really didn't know how…and then we started making out…and if I hadn't said that I didn't feel ready…"

"It was getting that intense?" Bra nodded. "Ok…lay off telling him for a while ok. You need to cheer up before you tell him…be in the right frame of mind. Sometime, we'll go out somewhere. Just a girls' night. And I'll ask Marron to come with us. Ok? You definitely need to go out…without Goten." Bra smiled and hugged her friend. 

"Thanks. Now, although I feel sick at the thought of it, there's a guy upstairs who's waiting for you…go. I'll be fine."

"Sure, and if you need anything…let me know ok?" Pan got up and went upstairs. 

_Yeah, I just need to go out…get my mind off things…maybe that's the way to go. _Bra thought, as she laid down on the sofa and fell asleep.

*           *           *           *           *

"GUYS!!!! GUYS!!! GUESS WHAT!!!" Marron ran into Capsule Corp. screaming. Both Pan and Bra turned away from Tifa to see what Marron was on about.  "There is this great new nightclub opening tomorrow night!!! We so have to go!!! It'll be great for picking up rich guys, since this is very exclusive."

"So how are we planning to get in, and why do we need to pick up guys anyway?" Pan asked, paying attention to Tifa again.

"Well, you are married to the richest guy in the world, and Bra here is the 2nd richest gal, after Bulma of course. SO, we have no problems with that. And I need to pick up guys, by having you guys around, I'll have more of a chance! Bra will be the bait, and when she says that she's taken, they will automatically go to me!"

"What about me?" 

"Ummm, well, to be honest Pan, you still have to lose the rest of that stomach you got from Tifa!" Marron said. Bra snickered in the background.

"Shut up! Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. But who's gonna look after Tifa?" Just at that moment, Goten walked into Capsule Corp.

"There's the man for the job!" 

"What? Huh? Bra, what's going on?" Goten asked, looking around confused.  Marron draped her arm around his shoulder.

"You've just been nominated for the job of looking after your great-niece tomorrow night!"

"No way. I can't look after a kid! Especially a Saiyan baby!"

"Why not, you looked after Bra!" Pan laughed.

"I'll get you for that!" Bra growled.

"That was for the stomach comment earlier."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you laughed!"

"SO?!?"

"Girls! Shut up! Why do I have to look after Tifa tomorrow night?" Goten was clearly confused.

"Cause I am going to pick up guys at a new ritzy club, and I need Bra to help me out. Pan's just tagging along for the ride." Marron explained.

"Girls night out huh? That means Trunks will have to stay home too. Alright! Guys' night in! Porn movies, pizza and beer galore!"

"And looking after the baby," said Bra, poking Goten in the chest with her finger.

"Oh, can she have some beer too?"

"NO WAY IS MY BABY DRINKING BEER!!!" Pan yelled. 

"Ok ok, I'll look after Tifa. But on the proviso that Trunks stays with Tifa. No going off to the office, and no secret rendezvous with YOU!" Goten pointed at Pan.

"Fine."

                                    *           *           *           *           *

That afternoon found Pan and Bra in Bra's huge bathroom getting ready and deciding what to wear. After much discussion, Bra had decided to wear a thin strapped, red top with a gather in the middle, with a pair of jeans with glitter and stars all over them, fitting snugly up top then flaring out at the bottom. Pan had found this black sparkly halter-neck top, and was wearing a pair of tight fitting, dark navy jeans, and black high heels. 

While they put the finishing touches on their make-up, there was a knock on the door. Pan went down to answer it.

"Marron! You look great!!" Marron wore a black corset top, and a denim mini skirt, which was absolutely covered in glitter and left glitter everywhere she went.

"Thanks, not to bad yourself, although it IS obvious that you're not after a guy…"

"How?"

"You've still got your wedding ring on…"

"Well, I'm kinda not actually planning on getting with anyone, I'll leave that to you to deal with…" Pan giggled. 

"Hey Pan? What's up…oh hi Marron! You're early." Bra came down the stairs.

"Well, I kinda want to get there early so I can get all the good guys before they get toooooo drunk…or get taken by other girls… so yeah!"

Bra looked at Pan. "Well, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll just grab my bag…and say bye to…"

"Ah no. Pan, Bulma is already looking her after until Goten and Trunks get home. Can we PLEASE go now!?" Pan rolled her eyes at Marron. 

"Ok, I'll grab my bag and we'll go. Get in the car, ok?"

"OK!" Marron ran out of the house and straight into the car.

"Sigh…such a child." Bra said as she walked out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

****

The minute that Bra stopped the car, Marron was out, and on her way to the club entrance. Bra rolled her eyes, and Pan giggled.

"Don't you find it amazing," said Bra, "that she's the eldest here, and yet she's the least mature."

Pan laughed again. "You'd act like that too, if you grew up with Trunks and Goten."

"Excuse me, that's _my boyfriend you're insulting there!"_

"Yeah, and my husband too. Like I care. Come on, we'd better catch up to her. Before she gets too far ahead of us, and finds some guy."

Bra and Pan climbed out of the car, and strolled coolly to the club, where Marron was waiting impatiently. 

"Bra, hurry up!" she cried. "I can't get in without you!"

Bra smirked, and purposely slowed her walk. If looks could kill, Bra would have been paying King Kai a visit. Marron was not known for her patience. Finally, Bra and Pan joined Marron at the front. There was a huge group of people, all lining up to get inside. A bouncer was…politely telling them that entry to the club was exclusive to ticket-holders only. Bra, Pan and Marron walked straight up to the bouncer.

"Tickets?" he growled.

"We don't actually have physical tickets, but we did make a reservation," Bra purred. The bouncer just looked at her.

"You think no one's tried that already? Get out of here, you hussies."

Bra frowned. "Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Bra Briefs Vegeta. My brother is a personal friend of your boss, and if you don't let me in, I swear, I'll make sure you never get work as a bouncer again."

The bouncer was still unfazed. He was about to tell them to leave again, when a familiar voice called out, "Marron? Hey, Marron!"

All three girls looked to see who was calling out. They simultaneously spotted a dark-skinned male, grinning and waving to them from _inside_ the club. He ran over to them.

"Uub! What are you doing here?" Marron asked.

"Having some fun – what does it look like?" Uub answered. Uub and Marron had met several years ago at a Z-warrior get-together. Although she was older than him, they had started going out, and stayed together for almost two years (a record for Marron). Even when they had broken up, the remained friends…well, most of the time anyway.

"You know Pan and Bra, don't you?" 

"Of course, I do. I _was trained by Pan's grandfather." Uub grinned again, and Bra found herself checking him out. "Great to see you Pan. Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."_

"Sorry to interrupt the greetings," said Marron, "but can you tell this ugly brute to let us in? Trunks rang today and was told it would be cool for us to get in!"

Uub laughed. He punched the bouncer lightly on the shoulder. "You moron! Don't you know who this is?" He pointed at Bra. "This is Bra Briefs Vegeta! Capsule Corp. heiress. You'd better let her in!"

The bouncer grumbled something, but reluctantly moved aside to let the girls in. They all thanked Uub the minute they were inside.

"Oh, by the way, Uub, how did you get in?" Pan asked. "I _know_ you don't have the money for this sort of place."

"Hey!" Uub pretended to be offended. "We can't all marry an insanely rich guy, Pan. Well…I know the owner, so he gave me a free ticket."

"Yeah, that's how we got in. Trunks knew the owner too. Of course, we could have probably afforded the tickets."

"Yeah, alright, rub it in, rub it in!"

Uub stayed with the girls for a little while, until he realised that it was a Girls' Night Out. He hastily left, telling them that he'd probably see them around later in the night.

Marron's plan worked surprisingly well. An hour into the night – through Bra's dancing – she had scored a guy. He was shorter than her, with no neck, and would have made a good dwarf if he grew a beard. Bra and Pan didn't bother finding out his name; Marron would be rid of him within a week.

Pan needed a rest – she still wasn't quite back in shape. She found an empty table, and after buying a glass of coke, sat down. Less than five minutes later, a moronic looking guy appeared at the table.

"Hey, baby," he slurred. "Wanna dance?"

Pan held up her hand so that the guy could easily see her wedding ring. "I think even an idiot like you knows that _this means PISS OFF!!!"_

The guy wandered off, looking slightly dejected. Pan smiled smugly to herself. _I guess my figure isn't as bad as Bra and Marron think!_

With Marron making out with her midget, and Pan resting, Bra was left dancing by herself. She thought nothing of it, until a sleaze came up behind her, and put his arm around her. He smelt like garlic and sweat, vaguely disguised by men's cologne. She turned around to look at him, and couldn't help screwing up her nose in disgust. Bra guessed that this guy's father owned a restaurant, less greasy than his hair.

"Hey gorgeous," the guy purred, in a voice that sounded remarkably like a ride-on lawn mower running over a rake. "Are you single?"

_At least he asked_, was the only thought that crossed Bra's mind. "No."

"Is your boyfriend here?"

Any belief that this guy was in any way decent was instantly snuffed. Bra had the perfect come back. "No, but you'd better not be here when he is."

The sleaze may have been less deterred if Uub had not arrived at that moment. He had seen the guy annoying Bra, and the disgusted look on her face.

"Is this guy giving you shit, Bra?" Uub asked, staring the guy down.

Bra smirked. She had the **best idea. She said to the sleaze, "I told you not to be here when he was." She draped her arms around Uub's neck. "Yes, _darling_, he is. He's been hitting on me. I told him how mad that'd make you, but he just wouldn't listen!"**

Uub smirked back at Bra, realising what she was doing – but not before blushing slightly. With one arm firmly around Bra's shoulders, he poked his finger at the guy's chest. "If you so much as _look at my girlfriend again, I'll mess you up so bad, you'll never be able to use those greasy hands again."_

Bra added to the effect of Uub's words by giving the guy a stern glare. Not that she needed to; Uub could do everything he'd threatened the guy with and more.

As soon as the sleaze had scurried away like the insect he was, Bra and Uub both started laughing.

"_Very_ nice, Uub," Bra giggled.

"It was your idea," replied Uub. "I just carried it out."

"Well, thanks. I don't think he would have left me alone if you hadn't showed up."

"Yeah, hot…I mean, attractive girls shouldn't be by themselves in nightclubs – even in places as high class as this. You'd be surprised how many sleazy guys have rich fathers." Uub looked to where Marron and the neck-less dwarf were still at it. "You seem to have served the purpose Marron had for you. Wanna hang out with my friends for the rest of the night?"

"Sure. Let me just get Pan. I don't want to leave her by herself – Trunks would kill me!" Bra half-danced to where Pan was sitting. "Hey Pan-chan, since Marron's found a man – ugly as he may be – wanna hang out with Uub and his friends for the rest of the night?"

"Okay, sure," answered Pan. She stood up, and they started back towards Uub.

"Some of his friends might want to sit too, which would be so much better than sitting alone. You'd have someone to talk to and protect you."

"Yeah, I know! Some guy came up and asked me to dance before. I had to use my wedding ring to get rid of him."

"Hehe, same. Except I used Uub."

Uub led Pan and Bra to his group of seven friends, and introduced them. Pan was sure that one of the guys had been Marron's man almost straight after Uub. She wondered how Uub could still be friends with him. She also noticed the ditzy brunette on the guy's arm, and wondered if he or Marron had called it off. Both seemed equally probable.

The rest of the night was great for both girls. Pan danced several times more, but had to sit down quite a lot. Each time she did, there was always two or three others also resting. Bra was able to dance as much as she wanted – and as sexily as she wanted – almost without fear. On the couple of occasions that a guy did try to dance with her, Bra simply started dancing with Uub.

Uub managed to hide the blissful smile that graced his lips every time this happened.

  |

  |

  |   Review!!!! Please????

 V


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a few hours, Pan was starting to get tired. She'd had a great night, and made quite a few new friends, who she would most probably see in the future, since they were also good friends of Uub. Pan danced over to Bra.

"Hey, did you want to go now? Or did you want to stay here? I know Marron's not coming home with us tonight…" Pan and Bra shuddered. 

"Still with that neckless dwarf?"

"Yep…oh well, she's gonna get some, that's what she wanted anyway, wasn't it?" Pan shuddered again at the thought of Marron with that guy. "So, you coming, or staying? I'm fine getting home myself."

"Would it be alright? I'd kinda like to stay for a few more hours. They're just starting to get to the really good songs, and I've got plenty of energy to dance with yet!" Bra kept dancing while talking. 

"Ok, I'll fly home then, I'll just say goodbye to Uub and his friends then. Cya later."

"Bye! Be careful!"

"You too Bra. You too." Pan walked over to Uub. "Hey Uub, I'm going now, and Marron's definitely not coming home with us, so could you keep an eye on Bra, and if it's not too much trouble, make sure she gets home safely?"

"Sure, no prob! You alright getting home?"

"Yeah, I'll fly, besides, I'm strong enough to beat the shit out of anyone that tries to do anything to me, I'll be right."

"Ok then, hopefully cya soon then!" Uub smiled.

"Yeah, cya!" Pan turned and walked out of the club, rounded the corner and took off, back to Capsule Corp.

*           *           *           *           *

A while later, Uub danced over to where Bra was. "Hey Bra, I'm giving a few people a lift home now, would you like a lift?" Uub couldn't help running his eyes over her perfect body.

"Sure, I do have my capsule car with me, but I'd like some company on the way home." Bra smiled at Uub, and unbeknownst to her, he blushed. 

"Ok, lets go!" Uub pulled Bra through the crowd and out to the car where 2 other of the guys were waiting. They got in and drove off.

They reached Capsule Corp. in a few minutes. Bra got out of the car, and Uub got out as well. 

"Thanks for dropping me off, and for protecting me tonight. I had lots of fun."

"Anytime Bra, I'm always up for a good night of dancing."

"I guess I'll see you sometime soon then." Bra moved closer and gave Uub a friendly hug. Uub almost froze.

"Yeah, I'll cya around. Bye" Uub got back into the car and drove off.

                                    *           *           *           *           *

Bra walked up to her room, feeling extremely happy. She loved dancing. She loved the looks the guys gave her when she gracefully moved her body. She even loved practically leading them on, until Uub started dancing with her, and they all shrank back into the crowd. Uub was such a great dancer. His moves were so…wow. 

_I'd love to see Goten dance like that…he'd be interesting to watch. _Bra realized that she would have liked Goten to be there too, but it WAS a girls night out, well, it was too start off with. Then she realised that Goten would be in one of the many guest rooms, since he was helping to look after Tifa tonight. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Bra wandered off to the guest wing of the house, separate from the main house, Goten often slept in a particular room, cause he was always over, he had a few things in there, a second home, sort of. She opened the door to his room and peered into it. Goten was sleeping, no sheets on, and in shorts and a shirt. Walking into the room, suppressing her ki and tiptoeing to make sure she wouldn't wake him, she went to the edge of his bed and sat down lightly. Leaning over him she pressed her lips to his…

SORRY!! I had to. I couldn't help myself. We'll you'll just have to review and tell me to continue updating. And beware, I have written the next chappy, and it's a lemon, but you're gonna have to let me know to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

****

Goten kissed back slightly, eyes still closed. Bra kissed her way down his face to his neck, then back up again. 

"Bra…"

"Yes Goten? Something wrong?" Bra whispered into his ear seductively.

"No…nothing's wrong…" His arms went around her waist and pulled her on top of him, crushing his lips to hers.  

"We wake up quickly when there's something interesting to do, don't we?" She smiled and moved so she was sitting on his thighs, one leg on either side of him. He sat up with her and claimed her mouth. Bra's tongue ran over his, while her hands roamed over his clothed chest. Finally, she'd had enough with the shirt, and pulled it up over his head.

"Well, I think I can guess what you want to do." Goten smiled his cheeky Son smile. Bra grinned back.

"Isn't it the same thing you want to do?" Bra stated, feeling the growing bulge under her.

"Hell yes."

"Thought so. Well, what's stopping us?" Goten quickly pulled her closer and kissed her intensely. Bra ran her hands over his bare back, going lower and lower until she reached his tail spot. She pressed lightly, then firmly, extracting a loud moan from Goten, his head leaning back as his mouth opened. Bra took the opportunity as her mouth opened over his and her tongue roamed his mouth once again.  Goten eventually recovered from her quick assault and undid the buttons on her shirt, revealing her red bra. He frowned as he reached around her back, fumbling for the bra straps, and figuring out how to undo the fabric separating him from her soft breasts. 

"Having a bit of trouble there?" Bra smirked, and reached behind her to assist him. Goten stopped her.

"No, I'm gonna figure it out for myself." He said, just as the straps snapped apart and the bra fell from her body. He grinned and started kissing her down her neck, lower and lower, until he reached her breasts. Using his tongue, Goten slowly circled one nipple, then the other, making both quite hard. Bra was loving it.

"Goten…wow…" Goten smirked to himself as his princess' breathing became faster. God he loved teasing her. And Bra was loving every second of it. 

"Don't stop Goten…" Bra moaned as his tongue ran in and out of her belly button, then he ran it back up to her neck and up to her mouth again, devouring her mouth. 

"Bra, are you sure you want to do this?" Goten's voice asked with anticipation, he really wanted to sleep with her, really, really wanted to, but her had to be sure his princess was sure.

"Yes Goten, I want to do this, I want you to be inside me, more than anything." Bra smirked at Goten, then kissed her way down his neck, chest, abdomen, finally stopping just above his shorts. She lifted her head, and not saying a word, tried to pull his shorts down, realising it would be harder than usual with his erection in the way. She reached inside his pants and slightly pushed it towards Goten, then removed his them, leaving him only in his boxers. Goten gasped at her touch, and he loved it. Goten's boxers had smiley faces all over them, and Bra had to try very hard to keep from laughing, but failed.

"What are you laughing at?" Goten was confused. Was she laughing at him?

"No, my dear Goten, very cute. Very cute." She fingered his boxers and smiled. Goten smiled sheepishly and pulled her up to kiss her, but Bra stopped him.  "What do you think you are doing? My turn." Bra smirked evilly and ran her hand over the large bulge in his boxers.

"Hmmm, that feels so nice."

"Yeah, well silk does feel nice you know. Especially when it rubs against the skin…" Bra ran both hands up and down his length, sending shivers all the way through his body. "You like that too, don't you."

"Definitely." Goten said shakily.

"Well, would you like it if I did this?" Bra pulled down the elastic of his boxers and licked the tip of his penis. Goten moaned, then pulled away. Bra looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to do that now. I want you. To be in you. Now." Goten flipped over, pinning Bra beneath him. "You totally sure?"

"Never been surer in my life." Bra kissed him and pulled him further down. Goten positioned himself and slid himself in her. Bra gasped at the new feelings of slight pain and pleasure Goten was bringing her. He pushed past her barrier and filled her completely, Bra moaning.

"You ok my love?" Goten asked. Bra nodded, and thrust her hips upwards. Goten smiled and pushed into her again, finally establishing a rhythm, slowly getting faster and harder. Bra's moans became louder as he slid in and out of her. Goten was loving it.  

Bra and Goten moved quicker and quicker, each pushing each other faster and harder. After a while, a feeling washed over the pair.

_Finally, I can feel it; we're getting close to bonding! _Goten thought, while moaning Bra's name. She was a goddess, and he loved her with everything. Goten could feel Bra getting very close to orgasming, he was too. Suddenly she arched up and screamed her release for all to hear, and Goten followed quickly after, Bra's contracting muscles becoming too much for the partial-saiyan to handle. Bra nuzzled into Goten's neck, and Goten smiled, lowering his head down to the base of her smooth neck. 

_What's this I'm feeling…I can't bond with him! I'm not ready! Ummm, how am I gonna get out of this… _Bra thought as she quickly moved out of Goten's reach, her head leaving his neck. Goten looked at her, confused. They had been so close.

"That was really good Goten." She rolled over so her back was facing Goten, and attempted to fall asleep.

Goten just stared at the girl now asleep next to him. _She shut me out again, but why? It was just about to happen, we were about to bond, I wanted to…what am I going to do? _ Goten laid down, then realizing he couldn't be with her when she woke up, walked out of the room and flew far away. He needed to think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

****

The next morning, Goten found himself asleep on a large rock near where he landed to do some thinking the night before. He always came here when he was upset, and he and Trunks had come here many a time during their childhood to get away from their parents…_ TRUNKS! He'll know what to do, he bonded, and he's Bra's brother, maybe he'll know something._

Goten pulled out his mobile, hoping that he had good enough reception out here, and that he had enough credit, and to his relief, he had both. He quickly speed-dialled Trunks' mobile. 

"Hello" Trunks answered.

"Trunks, it's me, I need to talk to you. Now."

"Hold on buddy. So talk." 

"No, not on the phone, people might hear." 

Now Trunks was worried, something must be wrong. "Ok, where are you?"

"At the large flat rock where we used to hang out. Please hurry."

"Right, be there soon. Hang on. Cya." Trunks didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out.

*           *           *           *           *

Trunks found Goten by the lake near the Son home. Goten had not explained what was going on; only told Trunks to meet him at one of their favourite childhood places. When Trunks saw the look on Goten's face, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on. Goten looked miserable, and somewhat confused.

"What's the matter?" Trunks demanded. He and Goten had been friends for too long to bother with pleasantries like comfort.

"We didn't bond," Goten replied with a sigh.

"And? Bonding doesn't just happen, you know."

"You don't understand! The moment was there. I…we…" Goten knew he had to tell Trunks, no matter what the consequence. "…we slept together. I felt it. We were just about to bond!…and then nothing. I felt like a door had been slammed in my face. And she just said something like, 'That was really good Goten', and went to sleep!"

Trunks pushed aside his disturbance about Bra and Goten having sex, and thought about the rest of what Goten had said. He and Pan had not bonded after their first time, but he remembered the moment when they had. What Goten was describing sounded exactly how Trunks remembered the moments before he bonded with Pan. But something seemed to have gone wrong with Goten and Bra. Bra had shut Goten out. Rejected him. Trunks knew it would break Goten's heart if he heard that.

"Trunks, what went wrong?" Goten looked up at his best friend with desperate, pleading eyes.

Trunks sighed heavily. "You sure you wanna hear?"

Goten nodded.

"Okay…I'm gonna be blunt, but…well it seems to me like Bra shut you out. She didn't want to bond with you."

The look on Goten's face chilled Trunks to his very core. "Why?"

Trunks sighed again. He hoped Goten would believe his theory. Trunks, himself, had great faith in it…but, of course, there was the chance that Bra was simply a slut who hated the thought of attachment. Trunks was pretty sure he sister wasn't like that, and he hoped that Goten had not even considered that option.

"Goten, you know Bra as well as anyone, if not better. She probably isn't ready to bond yet. She doesn't want to be tied down just now – she needs her freedom." Trunks put a hand on Goten's shoulder, and spoke words that he prayed were true. "Bra is willing to spend the rest of her life with you, Goten. The problem is, she's not ready for the rest of her life."

Goten looked up at Trunks, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He smiled, ever so slightly. "I guess there's only one thing I can do."

Trunks nodded. "'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, then it _is_ yours. If it doesn't, it never has been and never will be', or something like that. You guys need some time apart. Who knows – maybe it'll help you bond."

"Alright then." Goten sighed. "Kami, help me."

                                    *           *           *           *           *

Goten thought about his conversation with Trunks for the rest of the day. Deep in his heart, he knew that Trunks was right. He knew that breaking up with Bra would be the best thing for both of them. But, would he be able to do it? Goten loved Bra with all of his heart, and it would not be easy to let her go.

Finally he came to a decision. He didn't like it, but it was the right thing to do. He called Bra, and invited her out the next day. Goten noticed that Bra did not seem completely enthusiastic. In fact, from the tone of her voice, she sounded somewhat frightened. _Does she know what I'm going to say?_

*           *           *           *           *

Bra hung up the phone after speaking to Goten. He had sounded serious, like he had something important to say the next day when they met up.

Though she loved Goten, Bra hated the way she felt trapped by being with him. After they had had sex, she was sure that she had felt him inside her head. That had frightened her, so she had shut him out. Bra knew that Goten was ready to bond with her, but she certainly wasn't ready. She hadn't decided whether Goten was the man she wanted to be with forever. Sure they loved each other, but marriage and bonding, in Bra's mind, required more than that. Commitment and dedication were also needed.

Bra needed time to think. And she could only think of one way to get that time. She just hoped Goten would not be too hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

****

Goten and Bra met at the beach the next day. They strolled along the waterside, making small talk, like school children on their first date. Goten and Bra had not been nervous or uncomfortable around each other since before they had started going out, and even then, they were never this bad.

Both feared that the other knew what they were going to say, but neither suspected that they were thinking the same thing.

They finally settled on the sand, eating ice cream. When he had finished his, Goten cleared his throat.

"Um…B-chan…" he stammered. "I think we really need to talk."

Bra was surprised that he had been thinking the same thing as her. She sighed. "Yes, we do."

Goten took a deep breath. "You know that I love you more than anything, but I just feel…"

"…at the moment we're going a little too far for me. Not physically, but emotionally."

"…I don't want you to feel suffocated by me…"

"…and I don't want to leave you waiting for something that might not happen…"

"…so I was thinking…"

"…I think that maybe…"

"…we should just be friends," they said together. They looked at each other and smiled sadly.

"Looks like we both felt the same way," sighed Goten. "I guess that's a good thing. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, I felt the same," replied Bra, trying to be strong. But inside, she felt as if someone had clamped her heart in a wrench, and was slowly twisting it out. Against her will, a tear ran down her face.

"B-chan…" Goten placed his hand on Bra's cheek. He looked into her ocean blue eyes, and saw the pain, identical to the pain he felt inside. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just didn't think it would hurt so much." She attempted a little laugh. "Who would've thought that agreeing to be someone's friend would be so hard?"

Goten embraced Bra, and held her close. He would've stayed there for longer…in fact, he probably would have taken everything back, and begged Bra to stay with him, but she stood up, and brushed the sand of her skirt.

"I…I should probably go home now." With a quick good-bye hug, Bra left.

Goten watched her go, and wondered if she was walking out of his life forever.

*           *           *           *           *

Bra shut the door quietly behind her. She hoped that no one noticed her. She didn't want anyone to see her. The tears she was holding in threatened to break free any moment. _Hopefully I was quiet enough that no one heard me._

No such luck. Bulma and Pan were in the dining room, attempting to feed Tifa. And they had both heard Bra's arrival.

"Hello, Bra-chan," Bulma greeted. "Back already? I thought you'd be out all day."

"I…uh…d-didn't feel too good," Bra stammered in reply. It wasn't a complete lie. She felt terrible.

"Oh, you aren't coming down with something?"

"N-no, I don't think so." Bra knew that the brave face she was trying so desperately to hold was about to crumble. "I…uh…think I should go lay down." She turned and ran to her room, hoping that her mother and sister-in-law had not seen the tears start.

"Well, I wonder what was wrong with Bra," mumbled Bulma, returning her attention to Tifa.

Pan had a feeling she knew. In fact, she was almost certain that she knew what was making Bra not "feel too good". "I'm gonna go check on her. Can you look after Tifa-chan for me?"

"Of course."

Pan quickly went to Bra's room. There, she found her best friend lying on the bed, her back to the door, almost convulsing with sobs. Pan shut the door behind her, and sat by Bra's side.

"Bra, did you break it off with Goten?" Pan asked gently.

Bra responded by crying harder. Pan hugged Bra until she had calmed down sufficiently to be able to talk. "W-we agreed that it might be b-better – just for a l-little while – if…if we went back to just being f-friends again." Bra looked at Pan. "I thought it was going to be easy…but it hurts so much."

From downstairs, Tifa echoed Bra's sobs, screaming for her mother. Pan could just hear Bulma calling for help. Pan didn't want to leave Bra, but she had to.

"It'll be okay, Bra," was all she said, before racing back to her daughter.

That wasn't what Bra needed. She needed someone to stay with her. She needed someone to cry to, until all the pain inside was gone. Pan didn't know how she felt. Pan had never had to give up something she loved.

Realising she would find no comfort at her home, Bra left again.

*           *           *           *           *

Uub was wandering the Satan City Mall, shopping for clothes. He had developed a taste for stylish clothing, which he was fortunately able to afford through fighting competition prize money.

From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of something red and aqua. Looking again, he was pleased to see exactly what he had hoped to. Bra was also wandering. Uub quickened his pace to meet up with her. But as he came closer, he saw something that worried him. Bra looked extremely unhappy.

"Bra!" he called out.

She looked up at him, and tried to force a smile. A pathetic shadow of her beautiful smile formed on her lips, and disappeared just as quickly.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Bra's bottom lip trembled, but she managed to stop herself from crying.

Uub knew that Bra would not want to break down in front of a large crowd, so he lightly took her arm, and led her out of the Mall. "Come on – I know a nice quiet place where we can talk."

Bra nodded mutely. She let Uub lead her to one of Satan City's parks. It was huge, with an artificial lake filled with ducks in the centre, and trees dotted around everywhere. There were many people: old men chatting and feeding pigeons; mothers watching their children play, while gossiping amongst each other; lovers stretched out on the grass, or having romantic picnics. But the area was so large that nobody was disturbing anyone else.

Still, Uub found a secluded place beneath a willow. Bra's eyes had already become teary, and she started bawling again the minute she knew no one else was there.

Uub was great. He put an arm around Bra, and let him cry on his shoulder until his shirt was soaked through. Eventually, Bra's sobs and hiccups were quiet enough for her to hear Uub's comforting words. She realised he was stroking her hair, and whispering, "Shhh. It'll be okay. I'm here."

Bra moved away from him slightly so she could look at him. She spoke the first thought that came to her mind. "I made your shirt all wet."

Uub chuckled. "I'm sure it will dry. Now tell me what's wrong."

Bra took a deep, painful breath. "Goten and I broke up."

Uub nodded, a grim look on his face, showing that he understood. "I thought that might have been it. Girls seem to have this certain…break-up cry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. I know what it means to have someone to talk to at a time like this. Wish I'd had someone."

Bra caught his last sentence, even though he had mumbled it. She had completely forgotten that Uub had been and broken-up with Marron. Apart from Goten, Uub was probably the only person who understood Bra's pain. (Marron had gotten over the break-up with Uub fairly quickly, or so Bra had heard.)

"Were you guys having problems?" Uub asked, carefully choosing his words.

"No…well, not really. Not the normal ones you mean. We weren't fighting or anything."

"Then why?"

Bra sighed. "It's difficult to explain, and even harder to understand. We weren't…connecting like we should have been. I think Goten was frustrated by that. And I wasn't ready to give up my life for him."

"You broke up because you weren't ready to get married?"

Bra gave a little laugh. "Yeah, something like that."

"That seems pretty extreme. I mean, going out with someone doesn't mean that you're going to have to marry them. Not everyone is like Pan and Trunks."

Bra knew it would be too difficult to explain the bonding concept to Uub. "It's a bit different to that. You wouldn't understand because you're human."

As soon as Bra said that, Uub realised that it was a Saiyan thing. Which meant that that he shouldn't pursue the matter any further. "Oh, okay then. So…was it you or him?"

"Both. It was sort of a mutual agreement." Bra's eyes were teary again. She brushed the tears away, and sniffled. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. It'll make you feel better if you cry."

"I guess." She managed a small smile. "I'm just worried about wrecking your shirt."

Uub laughed. "I'm quite certain that tears come out easily in the wash. Besides, I have plenty of shirts just like this one at home." Bra giggled a little, and some light came back to her face. Uub smiled at that. "Now that's better. You just keep smiling. I hate seeing you upset. It seems so…wrong. So, I want you to stay happy."

"That's easier said than done," Bra mumbled, her smile fading.

Uub took one of her hands in his. "Believe me when I say this Bra: I know it hurts. I know it feels like someone's ripped out your insides. But it does get better. The pain goes away. You just have to give it time, and make sure you don't let it take over." Uub grinned. "And I know something you can do right now to help you with that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

****

Bra and Uub spent the rest of the afternoon doing one of Bra's favourite things – shopping. Bra spent hundreds of dollars on clothes for herself and for her niece, mostly. And she insisted on buying Uub a shirt to replace the one she was sure she had ruined. In return, Uub shouted Bra an ice cream when they stopped for a break.

By 5.30 both realised that they should probably head home. Bra was shocked that what should have been the worst day of her life, had actually turned out to be quite fun…thanks to Uub. He even escorted her home. 

Before he left, Bra gave Uub a big hug. "Thank you so much, Uub. You've made me feel so much better – I didn't think that was possible."

"I told you it would be." Uub handed Bra a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, _anytime_ – just give me a call. Remember Bra: stay happy."

"I will." Bra kissed Uub lightly on the cheek, and went inside.

Uub stood for a moment, dumbfounded, before taking off, fuelled by complete bliss.

Halfway home, Uub had to stop and answer his cell phone. At first he though it might have been Bra, already sinking back into her pit of despair, but he was surprised when the caller ID read 'Marron'. _I wonder what she could want_. "Hey, Marron."

"Oh, you are such a jerk!" came Marron's very pissed off voice.

"What?"

"You _do_ know that they only just broke up, don't you? What makes you think you can move in the minute Goten's out of the way!?! Jerk!"

"Now, hold on a minute. What are you talking about?"

"I saw you! I saw you at the Mall with Bra! How could you take advantage of her like that!"

"Marron, I didn't do anything! I was out shopping, and I saw Bra looking all upset. She told me that she and Goten had broken up, so I tried to cheer her up by taking her shopping. **That's all."**

There was a moment of silence from Marron, like she was weighing up the probability of this 'excuse'. "Oh, alright. So you weren't on a date?"

"No."

"And there's no attraction between the two of you?"

It was Uub's turn to be silent. He couldn't deny that he was deeply attracted to Bra. She was beautiful, smart, witty and an all round great person. "I can't answer for Bra on that one, but I'll admit that I do find her attractive."

"You what!?!" Marron screeched.

Uub was angry now. Marron had no right to decide anything about his love life. "What business is it of yours anyway? We haven't been together for ages…"

"I'm just trying to look after Goten. Do you have any idea how upset he would be if he found out that you liked Bra?"

"Oh, that is rich coming from you, Marron! As a matter of fact, I _do_ know how upset he would be. I guess you've conveniently forgotten about what you did three days after we broke up."

Instead of a nasty, bitchy remark, Marron's reply was a click, followed by a repetitive beep. She had hung up. Uub smiled slightly, knowing that he had won the argument, but that didn't make him feel less angry. How dare Marron ring him and abuse him like that, after everything that she ever pulled. With a sigh, Uub continued on his way.

By tomorrow, Marron would be over the argument, and wonder why Uub was annoyed at her.

                                    *           *           *           *           *

Uub was right in the end. Marron rang him the next day, bright and bubbly, completely forgetting their fight the night before. It seemed that Krillin, Juuhachigou and Master Roshi were going away for the week – leaving Marron alone in the house. Marron plus an empty house _always equalled a party. _

"So, who are you inviting?" Uub said, carefully not directly asking if Bra was coming, for fear of another verbal assault. 

"Oh, you know, the usual. Trunks, Goten and all our old friends from school; Pan and Bra; a whole heap of people we know. And two guys I met the other day."

Uub rolled his eyes. The fact that she had added the part about the two guys she had just met meant that she had not _completely forgotten about Uub's 'encounter' with Bra. He pretended not to notice._

"Okay, I'll be there. See you then." After finishing his conversation with Marron, Uub rang Bra (he had managed to get her number from Pan). "Hey, Bra."

"Hi, Uub!" she sounded much happier than she had the previous day.

"Marron just rang me. She's having a party tomorrow…"

"Yeah, she rang a little while ago. Hawaiian! How cool!"

Uub laughed. "I…uh…was just ringing to say that…you know…if you wanna hang out with anyone during the night or anything…" He cleared his throat, and tried not to sound as nervous as he felt. "…I'd be happy to have you around…and stuff."

There was a moment of silence from Bra's end, and Uub started to feel like an idiot. Finally, she replied with, "Yeah, that'd be good. Stuff sounds cool. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Uub hung up, and let out a deep breath. "Well, that wasn't so hard."

                                    *           *           *           *           *

Bra started giggling after Uub had hung up. Pan, walking past Bra's room, heard her, and came in.

"You're obviously feeling better," she stated, sitting next to Bra on her bed.

"Yeah," Bra answered. "I went out yesterday, and ran into Uub. He made me feel heaps better. I mean, it still hurts and all…and I don't know what I'll do when I see Goten at Marron's, but I know the pain will get less, and that makes me feel better."

"So, what were you just giggling about?"

"Oh…um…Uub just rang – telling me that if I wanted anyone to hang out with…and stuff, he'd be available."

"And stuff?

"That's what I was laughing out. He was so shy! It was totally cute!"

Pan smiled. She was glad that Bra was feeling better, but she also hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid with this Uub thing. Goten was probably hurting enough, without Bra pulling a Marron. _I'm sure she knows what she's doing._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

****

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after her?" Pan asked Bulma, reluctant to leave Tifa. 

"Of course I don't mind!" dismissed Bulma. "She is my grand daughter after all! Besides, you know how much she loves Vegeta."

Both women looked to see Vegeta holding the tiny partial Saiyan. Tifa was giggling, and though he was trying like mad to hide it, a smile was tugging at the sides of Vegeta's mouth.

"Well…I guess so."

"Go on! Go have fun. Dende knows, both you and Trunks deserve it. Almost as much as Bra and Goten." Bulma sighed. "Can you keep an eye on them? I don't want them drowning their sorrow and regretting it the next day."

"Not a problem, Bulma." Pan forced a smile, not knowing how she could look after both Goten and Bra, and still have time to spend with Trunks. She sighed. _I guess I'll be able to find a way._

                                    *           *           *           *           *

"PAN! BRA! HURRY UP!!!" Trunks yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Honestly! Women…why do they take so damn long to get ready?"

Trunks shifted his Hawaiian shirt. Marron had decided to have a Hawaiian theme party, and so Trunks had been forced by his mate and sister to wear a ridiculous orange, floral shirt. 

Pan and Bra finally emerged from Bra's room, both in costume. Pan was wearing an orange, floral skirt to match Trunks' shirt, with a plain white tank top. Bra's outfit was a little more in theme. She had a grass hula skirt, with which she wore a red bikini. There was a dark pink hibiscus behind one of her ears.

"Right, then, let's go." Trunks lead the girls out to the car.

Bra was glad that Goten had found his own way to the party. She wasn't sure how she would feel around him. Being at the party would be bad enough, without the car trip as well.

Due to Trunks' erratic driving, it took them very little time to drive to the Kame House. Like Goten, Marron still lived at home (so did Trunks, for that matter). And seeing as her parents had gone away for a week, along with Master Roshi, Marron knew her house was the perfect place for a party, even if it was hard to get to.

There were already plenty of people when they arrived. Bra felt her stomach knot up as she saw Goten. He was chatting to Marron and one of her guy friends, wearing a similar outfit to Trunks – jeans, white T-shirt and Hawaiian over shirt (except his was light blue, not orange). 

Marron waved to them when she saw them. She wore a grass skirt like Bra's, but had a tight fitting pink T-shirt on top, and a lei. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it! Dump your drinks by the side of the house."

Trunks carried their cooler box to where Marron indicated. Though Pan had gotten into the habit of not drinking during her pregnancy, Bra was a bit of a Vodka girl (though on this occasion, she had brought pre-mixed drinks), and there was also beer for Trunks. 

Goten wandered over. "Hi."

Bra wanted to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. So she smiled. _Goten's still my friend. I won't ever lose that. "Heya, Goten!"_

Goten seemed to smile more, seeing that Bra had not screamed at him, or started crying. "You guys gonna go inside? I heard they wanted to start up a volleyball game out here, and you know how much I hate that game."

"Sure thing."

Trunks' beeper went off. He glanced at it, and cursed. "I've gotta go back to the office for a sec. They need me."

"Trunks…!" Pan whined. She pouted.

Trunks kissed her nose. "I won't be long. Don't let the party start without me." With that, he ran back to the car and sped off.

"Where's he off to?" Marron asked, joining them.

"Work," sighed Pan. "But he'll be back soon. Or so I hope."

"That boy spends too much time in the office. He needs to spend more time with you."

Pan smirked at the memory of when she had surprised Trunks at his office, a few days ago, and they had made love on his desk. "Yeah."

The three girls and Goten went inside. Uub was there, setting up the stereo with a couple of his friends, so they could start dancing. As soon as he caught sight of Bra, Uub left the stereo. 

"Hi, everybody!" he said, walking over to them.

"Hey, Uub," Bra greeted. "Love the outfit!"

Uub was the only guy at the party (that they had seen so far) wearing a grass skirt. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had a lei to match the skirt.

"What?" Uub spun around, pretending that he was trying to look at himself.

Bra giggled. "Never mind. You look good!"

"So do you."

Goten frowned at Uub's comment, wondering if there was more behind it. Uub had said it lightly, and Goten knew that Bra and Uub had become fairly good friends, but there was something about the way he had looked at Bra…Goten sighed as he remembered that he and Bra were no longer a couple. _I have no right to be mad at Uub. Bra doesn't belong to me._ But no matter what he told himself, Goten could not help but feel a dull twinge of envy.

"Yeah! We got it!" cried one of Uub's friends, who had been setting up the stereo. Loud dancing music soon filled the room. Bra and Pan rushed to the dance floor, Pan eager to enjoy herself even while Trunks wasn't there. 

Goten laughed, then went outside to get himself a drink. Marron joined Pan and Bra, and the three of them ended up being the only girls in a group of nine. Uub, along with several of his friends had been the first to start dancing, and two of Marron's "guys" had rushed inside when they heard the music.

Seeing the two newcomers, Bra nudged Marron's side. "Who are those two?"

Marron pointed to the one closest to her. "That's Dannick! Y'know, the guy I told you about? And that…" She pointed to the other guy, "…is Lee. He likes me! Total ew! Why couldn't Dannick like me?"

Bra grinned at her boy-crazed friend. Marron seemed to go through crushes faster then Trunks went through pens (and that was really saying something!). However, the only serious relationship she'd had, was when she was with Uub.

Bra also noted that Lee had been paying a little to much attention to herself and Pan. _He's gonna be disappointed when my brother gets back. _

Goten returned, but left again soon after as some more people that he knew arrived. Since they had grown up together, Goten, Trunks and Marron shared many of their friends. Besides, Goten had never been much of a dancer. He had always preferred to simply watch Bra dance.

On this night, many guys were doing just that. Bra's hips were almost hypnotic in their movement, and Pan noticed that several "spectators" could not keep their eyes off Bra's sexy moves, Uub least of all.

As he had promised, Trunks soon returned. Pan ran to him as soon as he entered the room, and, making sure Lee was watching, kissed her mate passionately on the lips. Lee's face fell immediately. He looked crushed, and Pan smirked. 

Bra saw what had happened, and also smirked. _Pan can be so evil when she wants to be. But then again, she was taught by an expert. _Bra danced a little closer to Uub, wondering why – if he really liked her so much – he hadn't even attempted to make a move. 

Pan and Trunks retreated to a couch. A group of giggly girls (acquaintances of Marron's, more so than friends) were standing near by. They were watching Uub dance, and swooning. 

"Uub is totally hot!" said one.

"Tell me about it!" replied another. "I would so love to get with him tonight!"

Pan rolled her eyes. She stood. "I'm thirsty. You want anything, babe?"

"Nah," Trunks answered. Pan went outside to find their cooler box.

The girls squealed and scattered as Uub wandered over to talk to Trunks. Trunks chuckled to himself, glad that he was not the only object of female affection at the party. "Hi, Uub!"

"Trunks," Uub greeted back. "How've you been?"

"Enjoying marriage."

"I can imagine! I was pretty surprised when Marron told me you and Pan would be coming. I thought you'd be too busy with your kid."

"My parents are looking after her." Trunks grinned. "Your dance moves seem to make you rather popular with the ladies. There was a group of ditzy skanks perving on you a minute ago. One of them wanted to get with you."

Uub laughed. "I'm sure they'd like to. But they have no chance. There's only one girl at this party that _I want."_

Trunks followed Uub's gaze, and gasped when he saw it was focused on Bra. Bra was giggling as one of the guys tried to teach her some dance moves. 

"Bra!?! You want Bra?" 

Bra turned slightly at the mention of her name. She saw Trunks and Uub chatting on a couch, and Uub was presently blushing furiously.

"Don't tell her!" she heard Uub hiss. But Trunks was already on his way to Bra.

"Bra, Bra, Bra! Guess what!" Trunks babbled like a giddy schoolgirl.

"What?" Bra knew what her brother was going to say, but she thought that she had better amuse him.

"Uub wants to get with you."

Bra looked over Trunks' shoulder, and saw Uub blushing. He smiled slightly at her, and she smirked back. "I know."

Trunks looked slightly annoyed that he hadn't spilled a confidential piece of news to her, but he soon got over it when Pan returned. She whispered something in his ear about going somewhere more private, and he wasn't about to argue with that. Pan and Trunks left, and Bra remained by herself, in Uub's direct line of view.

A part of Bra wanted to go over to Uub, and let him have his way. Another part wanted to grab him, and then have _her way with him. But there was one part that refused to let the rest of her do either. One part of her knew that, before she could do anything with Uub, there was something she needed to do first._

With a sigh, Bra went outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

****

Goten was sitting by a palm tree by himself when Bra eventually found him. There was a beer bottle in his hand, and an empty one at his side. He did not appear drunk, just lonely.

"Hey, you," Bra greeted.

"Oh, Bra!" She had startled him. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Well, you found me."

Bra sat down next to her ex-boyfriend. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Aren't you having fun?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just not really in the party mood." He looked at the ground, knowing that he could hide nothing from Bra. "Plus, it's kinda hurting to see all those couples and stuff in there."

Bra did not know how she could now say what she had come to tell him. If he was upset by the couples at the party, how would he react if _she_ was to get with another guy? She managed to stammer, "Yeah, I guess I know what you mean."

Goten looked at her, and smiled sadly. "No, you don't. There's someone back in there waiting for you. I'm not stupid, B-chan, and even if I was, I'm not deaf. I know Uub wants you."

Bra looked at her feet, ashamed that she had believed Goten had not noticed. "Well…actually…that's what I came to find you for? I mean…what do you think about it? How do you feel?"

"What does it matter? We're not together anymore. What you do, and who you do it with, is entirely your choice."

Bra sighed. "I know. But…I would still feel terrible if what I did hurt you in any way. I have to know if you're alright with this. If you don't want me to, I won't do anything with Uub."

From the corner of her eye, Bra saw that Uub had come to the door, obviously looking for Bra. When he saw her involved with Goten in their D&M, he quickly wandered to one of the cooler boxes, and fished out a drink. He did not, Bra noticed, return inside. Instead, he started talking to some people by the side of the house, keeping one eye on the demi-Saiyan ex-couple.

Goten took a deep breath. "I guess, I would be okay with you getting with another guy. You have every right to move on. And Uub is a great guy. But I can't guarantee how I'll react if I actually see you two together."

Bra realised that was the best response she would get from her former lover. But she understood what he meant. She would not know how she felt about him being with another woman until she actually saw them.

"Well, I think I might go inside and try to have a good time," Goten said, standing. "Maybe I can convince them all to play some drinking games. You coming?"

Bra shook her head. Goten smiled sadly again. He had seen Uub come outside, and remain. He knew why Bra was waiting. And it was nearly breaking his heart. _Let her go. You'll end up hurting her if you hold on like this._ He started back towards the house.

"Goten," Bra called to him, quietly. He turned back to hear her. "I won't do anything…too bad, if you know what I mean. Not if you don't want me to. I promise."

Goten's smile seemed less sad this time. He nodded his head just a little, then continued on his way. 

The minute Goten had gone inside, Uub wandered over to Bra. "Hi, Bra. Room for one more here?" When he realised Bra wasn't going to answer, Uub just sat down next to her. He sighed (Bra noted that several people had been sighing on this particular night). "He…uh…he knows, doesn't he?"

"Knows what?" Bra asked, though she knew the answer.

"Don't play dumb, Bra. I know you know. So, who told him?"

Bra smirked a little. "I don't think anyone told him. He would have only had to notice the way both of us have been acting to realise."

Uub blushed. "I guess I have been kind of obvious, huh? But, you can hardly blame me." He shuffled closer, and wrapped an arm around her. Normally, Bra would have enjoyed the warmth of his embrace, but Goten had wandered outside to get another drink. He looked at Bra and Uub, and smiled that sad smile that seemed so wrong on his normally cheerful face.

Bra nearly started crying. It was a Catch 22 situation: if she walked away now she would hurt Uub, and if she stayed, she would hurt Goten.

Uub had also seen Goten. He coughed uncomfortably, and let go of Bra. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No! No, please stay." Bra forced herself to remember the way Uub had listened to her every word as she cried on his shoulder after breaking up with Goten. The way he had told her that it would be okay. The way that he had understood, having gone through the same thing himself. She placed her hand on his leg, and was embarrassed to realise that he was only wearing boxer shorts under his grass skirt. But then, she was only wearing her swimsuit bottoms, which, while it seemed better, was actually worse.

Uub tried to hide the fact that he was pleased. He placed his arm back around the Saiyan Princess. She snuggled up to him, ignoring the sad image of Goten that kept appearing in her mind.

"What did he say?" Uub asked, after several minutes of silence. 

"He said he was okay with us, but I don't think that was the entire truth."

"At least you asked him. Marron didn't even do that."

Bra had been told by Trunks that, just three days after breaking up with Uub (after a nearly two year relationship), Marron slept with some guy, a mutual friend of both Marron and Uub. Uub had been crushed. He hadn't even had the chance to get over the shock of the break up. 

It was obvious that Uub wanted to hurt Goten even less than Bra did, if that was at all possible.

"Look, Bra," said Uub. "You know I want you a lot. But if it's going to hurt Goten, then I won't do anything."

In response, Bra slid her hand slightly further up Uub's leg. Fuelled by her encouragement, he pressed his lips against hers in a soft, delicate kiss. When she didn't pull back, he intensified the kiss. His hands reached behind her, and ran along her spine. Bra squirmed at his touch.

"What's wrong? Too much?" Uub mumbled against Bra's lips, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No, I'm very ticklish."

"Oh really?"

"Uub…"

Bra noticed the mischievous gleam in his eyes too late. His fingers danced along the skin at her sides. Bra twisted and squirmed, in the process, pushing her body closer and against his. He kissed her fiercely.

Over by the house, one of Uub's drunker friends noticed Uub seemingly getting hot and heavy with the sexy blue-haired chick that had been dancing earlier. He cheered. "Alright! Go Uub!"

Uub cursed. He knew that very soon more attention would be directed their way. Unwanted attention. _Marron's attention. Although she had been the one to call of the relationship, and the first to "move on", Marron became extremely jealous if she saw Uub with another woman. Uub did not want to subject Bra to Marron's wrath, especially when the two girls were such good friends._

He smiled, sheepishly, at Bra. "Maybe we should go some place else."

Bra, already shocked by how far she was willing to go, wondered just how far Uub planned on going. "Some place else" obviously meant a bedroom – and what then? Bra weighed up the choices in her head, and decided that a bedroom was the lesser of two evils. At least there, Goten couldn't see them.

"Ok," she answered. 

Uub smiled, and helped her up. They strolled towards the house, but not too close. To further disguise their purposes, Uub stopped by his friends, chatting to them, and mock boasting.

Bra continues inside to a vacant bedroom. She was relieved that she did not see Goten on the way. She thought she could hear his voice from the kitchen, cheering with several others, obviously playing the drinking games he had desired. Bra left the door ajar, so that Uub would know where to find her. She would hate for him to walk into the wrong room and catch a couple mid-business.

_Like my brother and Pan_. Bra shuddered at that thought. It made things even worse that they were married. Married couples weren't supposed to act like that. Then Bra remembered that her parents did, and shuddered again. 

The door creaked open about five minutes later. Bra smiled at Uub, then wondered is he could see her in the dark. She could see him perfectly well, but she was a Saiyan. And her eyes had had time to adjust to the darkness.

Uub seemed to have no trouble making his way to the bed. That didn't really mean anything. Guys seemed to be able to navigate their way to a bed perfectly, especially when there was a girl in it. He sat on the edge, and tried to remove his grass skirt. He ran into some trouble, the knot at the back had gotten tangled in the grass.

"Want some help?" Bra offered.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Bra slid over to him, and started working on the knot. Every time that her fingers brushed his flesh, Bra felt Uub tense up. She finally managed to untie the knot. Uub pulled off the grass skirt.

"That's better. That thing was starting to annoy me." He smiled, either knowing that Bra could see in the dark, or assuming that her eyes had adjusted enough by now. If the second option were correct, that meant his had too, so he actually _was staring lustfully at the way Bra was laying on the bed._

Bra wondered that, if his grass skirt was annoying him, if hers would too. Would he have to remove it as well? Leaving her only in her scant bikini? She was quite sure of the answer to that. _I'd better beat him to it._

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Bra started to remove her own skirt, unconsciously sexy in her movements. Uub's eyes practically fell out of his head. Bra tossed the skirt somewhere onto the floor, and gave Uub a slight smile. It wasn't _supposed to be a seductive smile, but that's what it looked like to Uub, and that's what he took it as._

"Now, where were we, before my slightly intoxicated friend so rudely interrupted us?" Uub asked, in a husky, sexy voice.

Unable to stop herself, Bra replied, "I believe it was something like this." She pulled him into a deep kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue. At first, she felt his body tense with shock, but he quickly relaxed, and held her close. His hands once again found their way to her sides; his fingers had an almost rhythmic movement. Bra giggled – she couldn't keep it in. Fortunately, he didn't seem too fazed by her laughing. He'd obviously been expecting it. 

"Having fun?" he whispered. She giggled in response.

But Bra became serious again when Uub's hands strayed lower. The played at the band of her pants, before sliding inside. Bra fished them out again in an instant, not forgetting her promise to Goten.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, it would be okay, except…well…Goten…y'know…"

"I understand."

Two words. Just two words. But every time that Uub said them, Bra knew that he was sincere; that he really did understand. Bra kissed him hungrily, wishing – not for the first time – that she had met Uub earlier. Before she had realised her feelings for Goten.

The pair continued kissing passionately for close to an hour. Uub only made one more attempt at Bra's pants, but realised his mistake before she fished his hand out, and apologised. He couldn't really help it. He was a guy. And Bra was hot. Or so he kept telling her.

Bra had never really known how to take compliments. There was a time when she had not believed them, and another time, when she had ignored them. Now, she accepted them, but she didn't know how to reply. Guys were even better at turning down compliments than girls were.

On several occasions, Uub had discretely tried to guide Bra's hands downwards, towards his pants. But on all of these occasions, Bra managed to busy her hands elsewhere, and pretended not to notice Uub's intentions.

As their "session" wore on, Bra began to realise more and more that she was continuing only for Uub's benefit. Sure, she liked him – she liked him a lot. But that spark was missing. The spark she always felt when she was with Goten. 

Finally, she decided she could lead him on no further. "Uub…I…uh…can't do this."

"Huh?"

"This…I can't…"

He took her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay. Maybe some other time. When you've had the chance to get over Goten a bit more."

"No, no, I mean I can't do this at all. It's not that I don't like you – I do! A lot! But you see…Goten…when I was with him; it felt like we were made for each other. I'm sorry, but I just can't feel that way with you. Maybe it's got something to do with our Saiyan blood…I don't know." Bra sat up, with her head in her hands.

Uub leant over and stroked her back. "Okay, Bra."

"I'm sorry, if I led you along, or anything…"

"Shhh." Uub put one of his fingers to Bra's lips. "I said it was okay. I always thought that you were still in love with Goten." He sighed, and sat up. "At least I got to have you just this once. I'm sure no one else has ever gotten that chance."

Bra shook her head. "No, you're the only one. And that just goes to show how much I like you. You're a wonderful person, Uub."

Bra leant over, and kissed him one last time. Not fiercely, but lovingly. Then she left the room. Uub sat on the bed, and stared at his feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, this is just a little interlude chappy between Pan and Trunks, doesn't go into much detail…but still…I wanted to put it in. Chapter 11 

****

Pan led Trunks outside onto the balcony of Marron's house. There were a few people walking around on the street below. Trunks pulled Pan roughly towards him and kissed her fiercely. 

"Man, it's been too long since we did this, party, no kids, not that I'm complaining, just a whole bunch of our friends…drinking games, alcohol…and the such." Trunks said as he embraced her tightly.

"Trunks, you haven't been drinking really, and we're on the balcony talking, and making out." Pan kissed him again.

"Oh yeah, well, this was the best part of all." He pulled her even closer to him and kissed her again. There was a seat next to where they were standing, and he sat down, pulling Pan with him. Running his hands over her body, his lips found her neck and the top part of her chest (gotta love singlet tops). Pan leant her head back, and a small moan escaped her lips. 

"Oi! Trunks! Getting it on man!" "Whoo hoo!" "Go Trunks!" Several voices made their way up from beside the balcony and from the street below. 

"Oh man, you wanna go somewhere more private?"

"Like where? There's not like there's any private place around here…even the bedrooms aren't save, people trying to open doors, almost walking in on you…that sorta stuff, I don't want my reputation ruined. I'm a good girl Trunks." Pan gave Trunks a cute smile.

"Well, miss I'm so cute, don't forget, you're married, and have a kid, so you can't be all sweet and innocent huh? I'm right huh!" Trunks grinned in victory. Pan smirked.

"Oh well, you get that don't you." Pan put her arm around his neck and pressed her lips against his roughly. 

"Still wanna go somewhere else? My car?"

"Sure, been a while since we acted like horny teenagers, I'm up for it, and I'm pretty sure you'll be 'up' for it pretty soon." Pan winked. Trunks' reply was to stand up, still holding her, and carried her down the stairs, towards the road. "Put me down Trunks, I can walk you know." He did as he was told, and they walked over to the car. They got in the back seat and locked the car. Pan sat there, looking at Trunks.

"Well, what now?" Pan asked…and was answered by Trunks putting an arm around her waist, pulling her down and onto the back seat, with him on top of her. He grinned mischievously and kissed her. His hand found it's way up her thigh, and the other under her neck. 

"Man you're so beautiful, I could be with you forever." Trunks murmured. Pan lifted up her hand, and thought to him.

_You are with me forever. __I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

****

Goten, bored with the drinking games that he had initiated, decided that he wanted to talk to Bra again. Even though they were not together anymore, he still enjoyed talking to her more than anyone else.

He wandered outside, but Bra was no longer sitting where he had left her. In fact she was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Uub. Goten's gut twisted in knots. Seeing a group of guys loitering around, Goten asked them if they had seen Bra, giving them a description of her.

"Uub's chick?" one guy asked. He grinned. "She went inside a little while ago. And Uub followed after her. Man, you shoulda seen those two!"

Goten's face flushed with anger. He muttered a thanks, and stormed back towards the house. Uub's chick? _Uub's chick!?! Goten was steaming. They had only broken up a week previously, and already Bra was someone else's. Tears stung in his eyes, but he blinked them away._

Goten stopped at the front door. He couldn't go inside. Not while he was like this. Not while Bra was in there, doing Dende knows what with Uub. He sighed, and started to turn away.

The door opened. 

It was Trunks and Pan, obviously finished doing whatever they had been doing. Pan stared at her uncle in concern. His cheeks were flushed crimson, and his eyes shot through with the same colour. 

"Goten? Are you okay?" she asked.

A tear slid down his cheek, which he either didn't notice, or didn't care about. He mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Bullshit," said Trunks. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing you'd understand." Goten walked away. He'd made up his mind. He had to leave. He had to get away from everyone, especially Bra. _Piccolo,_ he thought. _I'll go to Piccolo and get him to train me. He's asexual. He doesn't care about women. I'll have to ask him to make me think like that._

"Goten, where are you going?" Pan called.

"I have to think. Tell Bra…" Goten stopped, and turned around. "Tell Bra, that I love her, so very much, and hope that Uub treats her well. If he doesn't, do me a favour Trunks, and break his neck."

Pan had started to go inside, in the hope of finding Bra, but Trunks stayed put. He gave his friend a lop-sided half-smile. "Are you sure this is what you wanna do?"

Goten looked at his feet. "…No…but I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Good luck, then, pal. Keep in touch." Trunks followed his wife inside. 

Goten started walking again, then realised that he should at least thank Marron for inviting him to the worst moment of his life. And, of course, say goodbye to her.

Marron, fortunately, was outside and only slightly drunk. "Heya, Goten."

"Uh, Marron, I've gotta go now. Thanks for the party." Goten was thankful for the diplomatic skills he'd learnt off his brother.

"Oh, okay then. No problem! I'll see you around!"

_No, you won't. I might see you, but I doubt you'll see me. _"Uh, sure, whatever."

                                    *           *           *           *           *

Bra didn't know where she could find Goten, but she thought she'd check the kitchen first, since that was where he'd been last. Plus, it had always been one of his favourite places. She gave a little smile.

However, on her way there, she saw Pan, looking depressed. Trunks came up behind her, and he looked just as bad.

"Pan? Trunks?" said Bra. "What's wrong?"

Pan looked at her best friend, and sister-in-law. "Oh, Bra! It's Goten. He was all upset about you and Uub! He said he was going somewhere. We couldn't stop him."

"But…but…I don't want to be with Uub. I want Goten!"

Trunks looked at her, with the most serious expression that she had ever seen on his face. "Are you positive?"

"Yes! I told Uub, and he said it was okay. I just couldn't feel the same way with him as I did with Goten. I couldn't love him the way I love Goten."

"There's still time, Bra. I don't think he's left yet. Go to him, and tell him how you feel. Only you can stop him from leaving."

Bra glanced at Pan, and she gave a little nod. That was all the encouragement Bra needed. She raced out the door in search of her love.

"Do you think she'll make it in time?" Pan asked Trunks.

"I hope so," he sighed. "She really is the only one who can stop him."

"I have to go to the bathroom. Wait here for me?"

"Sure thing."

Trunks leant against the wall. A moment later, wandering from the same direction Bra had come, was Uub. He looked fairly upset, almost as upset as Goten had looked. _Oh, Bra, sighed Trunks. _You are such a little heartbreaker, and you never even realise it.__

"Hello, Uub," Trunks greeted.

"Oh, Trunks," replied Uub. "Hi."

"You okay?"

"I guess so."

Trunks placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Don't feel too bad about Bra. She really does like you. But she's bonding to Goten."

"Bonding?"

"It's a Saiyan thing. They didn't seem to be bonding while they were going out; that's why they broke up. They were hoping that some time apart might bring them closer together, and it worked. So, don't feel so bad."

"You don't understand. I can't help feeling like this. I came so close to having her. Do you know what it feels like to watch the woman of your dreams with someone else? To know that you can never have her, because she's someone else's?"

"You did have her, Uub. If only for a short while. You have to understand – the Saiyan in Bra means that she can only be with Goten. She can only be with another Saiyan."

"Then what happened with your parents? And Goku and ChiChi; Gohan and Videl?"

"There were no other Saiyans, so my father, Goku and Gohan chose women that were like Saiyans, in their attitude or strength." Trunks gave a little smile. "Y'know, if Goten wasn't around, Bra probably would have chosen you. You're unbelievably powerful – for a human, anyway."

Uub smiled, and it did not entirely seem forced. He even managed to make a joke. "If I killed Goten – you reckon I'd still have a chance with her?"

Trunks laughed. "Maybe. As long as I don't tell her. Or avenge his death by killing you." He became serious again. "You can still be there for Bra. I know how much she values your friendship."

"Yeah. I value hers just as much."

"Then don't ever lose that. Be her friend Uub – she will love you more for that than any thing else."

A smile, true and beautiful, spread across Uub's mouth. "I can do that. And I will. Thank you, Trunks."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

****

Goten stood on the shore, staring at the horizon. Could he really go through with this? Could he really leave everyone, and live his life training and meditating? The image of Bra in the arms of Uub appeared in front of his eyes. Yes, he could. 

_Anyway,_ he told himself, _what I'm doing isn't all that bad. I mean, I'm not going to kill myself. I'm just going away for a while, to sort myself out, and get over Bra, the way she's gotten over me._ Goten took a deep breath.

"Goten! Goten, wait!" Bra called. She could see from his stance that he was about to take off, and leave her forever. She started sobbing. "Don't leave."

Goten turned and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes narrowed, and she charged at him. He didn't have time to react, and both of them fell into the water. 

"You jerk! You fucking jerk!" she screamed. "What the Hell do you think you're doing? How could you leave me?"

Goten became angry. "Leave you? You? And I suppose you getting with Uub was perfectly fine! You left _me first, B-chan. It may not have been physically, but you still left me."_

"I…I…" Bra didn't have anything to say.

"Let me go, Bra. Go back to Uub."

"No."

Goten sat up fully, with Bra still on top of him. "What?"

"I said no! I won't let you go, and I won't go back to Uub. I love you, Goten. I LOVE YOU!!!" She started sobbing violently. "You mean everything to me. Everything. I can't live without you."

"W-what about Uub?"

"Oh, I like him a lot – maybe even love him – but as a friend. I can't feel the same way about him as I feel about you. It's different."

Goten placed his hand on Bra's cheek. She was shivering, but not from the cold. He looked into her eyes, and saw within them adoration and fear. Adoration for him, and fear that she would lose him forever. At that moment, Goten realised just what Bra meant to him. She was his everything, just as he was hers. To live without her would be worse than death. His world would crumble.

_And I was ready for that to happen. I was ready to leave her._ Goten could not believe how stupid he had been. How could he not have realised how deeply his feelings went? _Because she wasn't here with me. _

"Well, I am now," Bra murmured. Her eyes were shut, and she rested against his hand. "And I won't let you leave."

"B-chan? How did you know I thought that?"

"Because you said it, idiot."

_Amazing! She can read my mind…_

"What? No I can't."

Goten smiled, and decided to try a little experiment. He had tried it before, and it hadn't worked. But this time…he was sure it would. He reached out to Bra's mind with his, expecting that at any moment, the door would shut him out.

It didn't. He could hear Bra's thoughts. Her love for him. Her fear that he was going to leave her. The way she felt bad about leaving Uub. Goten's smile spread. They had bonded! 

"Bonded!?!" Bra's eyes opened. 

_Yep, that's right, B-chan!_ Bra heard the words clearly, but Goten didn't open his mouth.

_Either he's a very good ventriloquist, or we _are_ bonded!_

"We're bonded, B-chan! You'd better believe it!" He pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. She kissed him back with just as much force. They pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Marry me, B-chan," said Goten.

Bra kissed him again. "I thought you'd never ask."

Bra and Goten eventually left the water – they were getting too sandy and salty. Goten was rested against a palm tree, with Bra curled up against him.

"Can Uub be your best man?" Bra asked.

"Well…I'd have to see how Trunks would feel about that. He _has_ been my best friend since I was born." 

"I guess so."

Bra snuggled up to him again. Goten smiled. It felt so right, so perfect. He never wanted her to leave his arms.

"Don't worry. I won't," she said.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, you're thinking so loud, I can't help overhearing." She looked up at him. "We'll have to ask Pan and Trunks if there's some way of keeping each other out. I mean, I love you and all, but I don't want you going through my mind all of the time!"

Goten just smiled at her. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep against his chest. He stayed awake, and watched the sun rise, while his everything slept in his arms.

_I just want to be your everything_

Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be 

_The things you are to me_

_And not some puppet on a string_

_If I stay here without you darling, I will die_

_I want you laying in the love I have to bring_

_I'd do anything_

To be your everything 

Heya, that's it! Hope you liked it, from myself and Kate, my co-writer and editor for this story, have fun!

Tinkerbell_star and Bra_chan90


End file.
